


My son, look at my son

by PlumNeedsALife



Series: One man may be the difference between victory and defeat [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha wilbur, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Sally, F/M, Family Dynamics, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, It's not a lot I promise, Menstruation, Mother-Son Relationship, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Fundy, Pack Dynamics, Platonic A/B/O, Talk of Menstruation for a trans character, Trans Character, Trans Man Fundy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumNeedsALife/pseuds/PlumNeedsALife
Summary: Wilbur didn’t think he’d ever become a father, he spent a lot of his life looking after his younger brothers and he can safely say that being a dad was not something he wanted. He watched his own dad struggle trying his best when it came to him and his two brothers and he knew how tough it could be. But life comes at you fast and it can throw curveballs at you and sometimes life doesn’t care about what you want. He can’t say he’s all too disappointed in becoming a dad.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Sally The Salmon, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot/Sally the Salmon
Series: One man may be the difference between victory and defeat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136900
Comments: 8
Kudos: 166





	My son, look at my son

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello again, it's Plum! Do I ever rest? The answer is obviously no. Anyway please take this, I wrote it during Techno's EGG stream today.  
> *Edit* Just for reference Wilbur and Sally are 18, Fundy is 12, Tommy is 10, Techno is 15, and Phil is 26 at the beginning of this fic.

At the age of eighteen Wilbur didn’t know too much about life, a lot of things were still a mystery to him. But if there was one thing he was sure about it was the fact that Sally was the love of his life. The beautiful salmon hybrid had taken his breath away at their first meeting and the rest was history. Still he couldn’t help but be worried when the beta told him that there was someone she wanted him to meet. He was nervous. As he approached Sally’s cottage by the seashore his heartbeat only got louder and louder. 

As he got closer to the door he could hear the sound of two voices coming from the inside. One of them is definitely his love, Sally. The other voice sounds young, the brunette grew confused. He hesitantly knocks on the door and he hears the other voice yell “I’ll get it!”. He didn’t know what to expect when the door opened but a small fox hybrid was not it. 

The hybrid in question looks up at him anxiously, not quite sure what to do. Their fluffy ears, too big for their head, were twitching this way and that. Wilbur is beyond confused at this point. That’s when Sally comes to the rescue, appearing in the doorway. She gives the tall man a smile and Wilbur’s heart feels like it’s being squeezed. 

“Hello Wilbur, I’d like you to meet my son Fundy.” Sally says, emphasis on the word son. She places a hand on Fundy’s shoulders the other going to his head, petting at his ears. Wilbur looks at the two of them, and all he can do is return Sally’s smile. He crouches down so he can meet Fundy eye to eye and holds out his hand.

“It’s nice to meet you Fundy, I’m Wilbur.” The alpha introduces himself softly, a small smile on his face, expression soft. Fundy hesitantly reaches out his hand to shake Wilbur’s own. The man marvels at how small the hand in his is. Were all kids this small? He wouldn't really know Techno and Tommy grew like weeds, they weren’t the best indicators for normal child growth. Once their handshake was finished Wilbur got back up from his crouching position to look at Sally once more.

“Fundy and I made lunch. How about a picnic at the beach? It’s a beautiful day.” Sally suggests getting an excited yip from Fundy.

“That sounds lovely.” The alpha agrees. Smiling at the excited wagging of Fundy’s tail.

“Fundy how about you go find us a spot on the beach? Wilbur and I will be right down with the food and a blanket.” Sally asks the excited pup. Not even answering Fundy takes off towards the beach, getting a laugh from the adults that he left behind. Sally gestures for Wilbur to follow her, the two make their way into the kitchen and Wilbur takes in the spread that Sally and Fundy had prepared. There were many types of sandwiches, pasta salad, and lots of prepared fruit and veggies, as well as cookies and even a cake.

“You guys made a lot.” Wilbur states, looking at the full kitchen counter. 

“Yeah we might have gone a little overboard.” Sally says her voice full of humor. The hybrid goes to grab a large picnic basket and starts to pack away everything slowly. 

“So . . . how long have you had Fundy?” Wilbur asks, he feels like they should have this conversation before they get to the beach.

“For as long as I’ve known you. I found him abandoned on the beach. I couldn’t leave him.” Sally explains, looking the man in the eyes.

“If we are gonna continue this relationship, Wilbur, you need to know that Fundy comes with the package.” Sally continues, voice leaving no room for argument.

“Of course, he seems like a good kid, I’ve told you I have two younger brothers. Tommy is about Fundy’s age. I’m sure I will come to love Fundy as much as I love you.” The alpha says, grabbing one of Sally’s hands, giving it a kiss. He gives the hybrid a reassuring smile. He spent much of his younger years caring for his brothers since he was the oldest. He was relatively good with kids, he could do this.

“I appreciate the effort.” Sally whispers, leaning up to give Wilbur a peck on the cheek. The salmon hybrid goes back to packing up their picnic and once done hands the basket to the man. Wilbur grunts a little at the sheer weight of the food inside. Sally just laughs at his predicament as she goes to grab a picnic blanket.

“How old is Fundy?” Wilbur asks as the two make their way out of the house. Sally tells Wilbur about her son as they walk down to the beach.

______________________________

The two adults are settled on the blanket on the beach, setting out all the food, watching a young fox hybrid chase the waves. 

“Fundy! Come eat! We can play later!” Sally calls to the pup. Fundy looks at his mother with a pout on his face but obeys her command. The fox hybrid makes his way towards the two adults and flops on the blanket next to his mother. Sally just laughs at his son's dramatics, filling his plate with a cucumber sandwich and some fruit. The boy quickly tucks into his food happily. Wilbur helps himself to the spread in front of him popping a grape in his mouth before he grabs a sandwich for himself. He watches the mother and son interact, his heart warm. Lunch passes peacefully the trio joking and eating their fill, the pup slowly warming up to the alpha.

______________________________

All three of them had built a sandcastle after lunch and when they were done Fundy immediately wanted to go into the water. Sally encouraged Wilbur and Fundy to spend some time together and so there she sits on the blanket basking in the sun. The salmon hybrid watches her two loves playing in the water. The alpha was launching the pup into the water at his request, excited to be flying through the air. She was glad they were getting along, that was all she could ever ask for. She didn’t know why she ever doubted Wilbur, he was a good man. Maybe having a father figure in his life would do Fundy some good. 

______________________________

Fundy was having a great time. Wilbur was a lot of fun to talk to, he was really funny. He also went along with whatever he wanted to play with. He’s never really had anyone to play with besides mom so this was a nice change. When Fundy swims back up to the alpha he holds out his arms silently, waiting for Fundy to see if he wants to get thrown back into the water. The pup shakes his head making his way to shore before flopping down, a lot of his energy already expended from the water. He takes in the blue sky above watching the clouds pass by. 

Wilbur takes a seat by the pup, drawing patterns in the wet sand. He starts to hum a tune softly. Letting the salty sea breeze pass him by, this was a good day. The pup next to him shoots up into a sitting position looking up at him.

“What are you singing, it sounds pretty.” Fundy says, giving the man a small smile. The pup has always loved music, it’s always been something that brought him a lot of joy and comfort.

“It’s an old song my father used to sing to me. Do you wanna hear?” Wilbur inquires of the pup, giving him a smile in return. When he gets an enthusiastic nod he can’t help but laugh a little.

_“Let's go in the garden_

_You'll find something waiting_

_Right there where you left it_

_Lying upside down”_

The alpha starts to slowly sway with his singing. A melancholy look in his eyes though he still had a smile on his face. 

_“When you finally find it_

_You'll see how it's faded_

_The underside is lighter_

_When you turn it around”_

He turns his hand and smiles wider when Fundy places his hand in his. Wilbur starts to fiddle with the pups small hands.

_“Everything stays_

_Right where you left it_

_Everything stays_

_But it still changes_

_Ever so slightly_

_Daily and nightly_

_In little ways_

_When everything stays”_

“You two having fun?” Sally asks, having snuck up on the two while Fundy was entranced by Wilbur’s singing. 

“Uh-huh. Wilbur’s a really good singer Mama!” Fundy says happily, his face beaming.

“Is he now?” The beta says teasingly sitting next to her son, giving his side a tickle. She gets unrestrained giggles for her efforts, bringing a smile to her face. Fundy places his other hand in his mother’s, holding on tight to the two adults in his life.

“Is Wilbur gonna come by more Mama?” Fundy asks, ears perked up at the idea of spending more time with the man.

“I don’t know . . . What do you say Wilbur? Have time to spare for me and Fundy?” She asks, her voice light. Wilbur’s heart is once again stolen, can your heart be stolen more than once. If it could then his was thoroughly stolen by the boy in front of him, this little pup. Eyes full of wonder and hope, bright like stars, so much like his mother despite not having any biological connection.

“For you two? I have all the time in the world.” Wilbur admits, giving the two a smile that could only be called smitten. 

______________________________

It had been a year since Wilbur had moved in with Sally and Fundy and he could only describe the time they’ve spent together as pure bliss. Fundy was truly such a brilliant kid, his expertise in redstone was mighty impressive considering his age. He was such a kind and caring pup as well, just the sweetest kid. And of course his love Sally, the beautiful and magnificent Sally. She was so fun and carefree she was like a breath of fresh air. 

So to put it lightly Wilbur has been loving how his life was going as of late. He didn’t think he would find people outside of his familial pack he could call home. But how lucky was he to be privileged to have so many people in his life he could love and care for. He feels a content little rumble in his chest as he makes his way back to the little seaside cottage he now resides in. 

As the alpha enters the house he’s immediately on edge. Sally’s normally serene sea salt scent is overwhelming, cluing him in to her distress. There’s also a new scent in the air, a sour citrus scent, it reminds him a bit of Tommy’s scent when he’s upset. He follows his nose as he goes deeper into the house hoping to find his family. His trusty nose leads him to Fundy’s room, he enters without knocking in his haste. 

Fundy in laying in his bed, seemingly in pain, as Sally just clutches his hand in hers. Her other hand is playing with his hair, trying to soothe him as best as she can. Wilbur rushes over to Fundy’s bedside, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“What’s going on?” Wilbur asks Sally, his instinct kicking up at the sight of their hurting pup.

“He’s presenting, I didn’t think he’d be in so much pain.” Sally whispers to the other, her eyes full of sorrow, not really knowing what to do to help their son. She came from a long line of Betas so this wasn’t something she was well versed in. Beta’s had it easy, their scents just change at presentation. For Omegas and Alphas it was much more complex, for some presentation meant changes in their physical biology which could be extremely painful. For others it meant the start of menstruation, which came with its own aches and pains.

“Dad?” Fundy whines, reaching his other hand out for Wilbur. Wilbur freezes up for a second, not expecting to be given that title. This was the first time Fundy had called him that.

“I’m here bud. It’s okay. What do you need?” Wilbur whispers to the pup consolingly gabbing Fundy’s hand in his own tightly.

“Dunno. Hurts.” Fundy whimpers. This sucks, presenting sucks so bad. He hates this.

“Son? Fundy? You with me? It’s okay. How about we make you a nest and get you comfortable?” Wilbur asks softly, running his thumb over Fundy’s knuckles. When he gets a small affirmative from the pup he immediately gets up and hoists Fundy into his arms. Not the easiest thing to do since Fundy was a growing boy but he’d bear with it. Once off of the bed he instructed Sally on how to set up the nest, pulling old memories of Techno’s presentation from his head. Sally left the room, getting a whine from the pup, Wilbur shushed him gently.

“Your mom will be right back son, she’s just getting more things for your nest.” Wilbur says, his voice low and soothing, letting some of his sweet banana scent fill the room. Luckily Sally was speedy and soon came back with their bedding to add to the nest. Once constructed the salmon hybrid gets into the nest holding her arms out for their pup. Wilbur settles Fundy into her arms, smothering him in her calmed sea salt scent, it’s like a fresh ocean breeze. The alpha sits himself in the nest, body closest to the door to protect his family. He lays a kiss on his son’s head and then does the same to Sally. 

“Love you Mama. Love you Dad.” Fundy whispers, presenting took a lot of energy and the pup was thoroughly exhausted. The pup starts to relax as he takes in the comfort his parents are freely giving. His hand once again searching for his dad’s. Wilbur very happily holds onto Fundy’s hand. 

“Love you Fundy.” Sally mumbles into Fundy’s hair.

“Love you Son.” Wilbur whispers, his hold on Fundy’s hand tightening. He didn’t want to let go unless he absolutely had to.


End file.
